


Erotyczne fantazje 27

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 27

Długie palce Ruby delikatnie, wsunęły się w mokrą cipkę Weiss. Białowłosa dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności, kiedy ruchy palców jej liderki zaczęły przyspieszać.

Po chwili z jej cipki zaczęła tryskać fontanna soków, która ubrudziły cały materac łóżka. Weiss opadła bezwładnie na łóżko i zasnęła w ramionach swojej kochanki.


End file.
